Mikey's Special Move
by Promissa Fidel
Summary: It's just another typical battle with the Foot for our favorite Ninja Turtles. That is, until Mikey shows his new move, with Donnie's help of course... ;     *Based on the 2007 TMNT Video Game*


_*****ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO MAKE ANY SENSE!*****_ Thank you.

Hi there! Here's hoping the bold print caught your eye!

Okay, this fic is actually based on the 2007 TMNT video game by Ubisoft, so if you haven't played it, you might not get the joke. Anyway, I was trying to beat the game tonight and my brother decided to watch me. Well, in the game each of the turtles teams up with a brother to preform their "special move," and me and my bro got laughing over one of the moves Mikey has with Don... I won't say anymore to spoil the surprise. ;)

Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this fic to my brother, Dan, who gave me this idea in the first place and without whom my life would be a boring place! :)

Please R&R, but no flames please! That fire-proof heart is still on back-order! This is my first humor fic so here goes nothing...

**Disclaimer: I will never, ever, ever, EVER own the TMNT.**

**Mikey's Special Move**

There they were, four mutant turtles trapped like rats. In front of them, a hoard of angry foot ninja, behind them, a thousand foot drop to the hot pavement of the urban jungle below…

'What a way to go…' thought Michelangelo to himself as he fought valiantly against the five ninja pitted against him. His nunchaku whirled fast and furiously, knocking ninja's flat on their backs and sending their swords into the air.

It'd been just a normal training session. Time to just let out some energy they'd spent pent up in the lair. It had been great until about a hundred Foot Ninja crashed the party.

"Hey lame brains!" called Mikey mockingly as he jumped up into the air. "Think fast!"

With that, he aimed a flying kick straight into one ninja's chest, sending the sucker flying into a nearby wall. "Oh, not fast enough!" He laughed, whacking another Ninja in the head as he did so.

Nearby, Leonardo was dealing with his own attackers. He showed perfect form as he put them all out of commission with his katana blades.

Raphael was also taking out ninja left right and center, but he sure wasn't as controlled as Leo. A whirlwind of aggression, Raph let out a cry as he snapped one of the ninja's blades clean in half, knocking the ninja himself into the wall. "Take that you ninja wannabes!" He cried, punching another attack from behind.

"Mikey watch out!"

Michelangelo turned just in time to see Donatello knock the ninja behind him in the back of the head. One more minute and he would've been turtle soup!

"Jeez Mike!" muttered Don as he knocked out two more ninja with a swing of his bo staff. "Get your head in the game."

Mikey grinned sheepishly as he and Don stood shell-to-shell. " Sorry Dude!" He apologized, blocking another ninja's sword in the process.

"So what exactly made you dudes choose this job?" Mikey asked the Ninja rhetorically. "I didn't see any 'mindless-drone wanted' ads in the paper!"

Donnie chuckled behind him as he sent another ninja flying.

"I mean call me crazy, but I just don't see the appeal in running around in black pajamas and getting your butts handed to you!" the turtle laughed jovially as he back flipped over one of the ninja's head and send a roundhouse kick to another.

Unfortunately he never saw the ninja behind him until it was too late.

With one slash of his swords, one of the Foot Ninja managed to knock the nunchaku right out of Michelangelo's hands, down a thousand feet on the concrete below.

"Aww shell." Michelangelo muttered as six Foot Ninja, their swords all pointed straight at his heart, forced him to the edge of the building. "I uh… hope you didn't take the whole mindless drone thing as an insult…" He said nervously. "I meant it as a term of endearment. Really…"

The teen gasped sharply as his foot felt the edge of the building. Gulping, Mikey stared down into the dark chasm beneath him. That was a long way down…

The Ninja were unfazed as they prepared to strike, their katanas glinting dangerously in the moonlight. Michelangelo cringed as he prepared himself for the impact. This was going to hurt, A LOT!

**Thunk!**

Mikey glance up in surprise to find that Donatello had jumped in front of him, all six of the swords caught on his staff.

"Donnie," Mikey started as he got to his feet. "Don't ever lose your sense of timing."

"Yeah well," muttered Donatello as he swung his bo defensively. "Don't thank me yet. We're still in hot water!"

That was the understatement of the century. The six ninja still remained, and more had joined them. Soon, twenty Foot Ninja had cornered the two turtles and Michelangelo was still unarmed. They could either face the hoard of Ninja or fall to their deaths.

Leo and Raph had noticed, but they would never be able to get to their brothers in time. In other words, Mikey and Don were mincemeat!

"Got anymore moves left?" Donnie asked glancing anxiously at Mikey as he held his bo out in front of him.

His mind racing feverishly, Michelangelo search all around for some possible way of escape, any weapon he could use. Then, a proverbial light bulb took form. His plan was so weird, so bizarre, that it just might work.

"Just one." The orange-banded turtle answered. "Are you ready?"

Donatello stared at his younger brother quizzically, one eye ridge raised. "Ready for wha- Whoa!" before he could finish, Donatello felt the world turn sideways and his shell hit the roof with a thump as Mikey grabbed his feet.

"Mikey what the hell are you-" then, it hit him. Donnie's eyes widened as Mikey smiled knowingly at him. "No way! There is no way! Are you crazy?"

Michelangelo's grin widened alarmingly. "In a word," he replied, "yes!"

The ninja, who'd previously held a manner of utter confusion at the sight of one of the turtles grabbing the other by the feet, were alarmed as the orange-banded turtle suddenly cried "GET SHELLSHOCKED NINJA-DORKS!"

Then, without hesitation, Michelangelo leaped into action, swinging poor Donatello around like a javelin as they purple masked turtle yelled in surprise and fear.

"MIKEYYYY!" he cried angrily as he put his hands over his head.

"You're doing great Don!" called Mikey as he knocked more and more Ninja to the ground, laughing as he did.

The foot Ninja tried to fight back, but the momentum of Donatello soon sent them soaring over the edge of the building screaming comically as they fell.

Completely forgetting their previous fighting, Leonardo, Raphael and their respective opponents just stood there and stared, completely baffled. All most of the ninja could do was gape, open mouthed at the strange sight before them.

Leo and Raph didn't quite know how to react to their youngest brother taking out dozens of Foot Ninja with the body of their other brother. Both stared at each other, eye-ridges raised before shrugging. And their brothers said **they** were strange.

"FOOT NINJA!" cried one of the ninja in the back. "RETREAT!"

With that, the remaining warriors soon disappeared into the night, fleeing the scene before more of them fell to their deaths.

"Aright!" cried Michelangelo happily as he stopped spinning, letting poor Donatello him the ground with an unceremonious **THUMP! **"We totally won bros! Victory for the turtles! Woohoo!" The teen pumped his fist in the air victoriously, oblivious to the strange stares Leo and Raph were giving him.

Donatello was currently still spinning slightly on his shell, and turning a very nauseous shade of green. "Mikey," he chocked out venomously, trying to focus on the spinning blur of orange in front of him. "When the world stops spinning, YOU ARE **SOO** DEAD!"

Michelangelo giggled as he patted Don on the back. "Aw c'mon dude, lighten up! We beat 'em didn't we!"

"We definitely beat them," agreed Leonardo, trying to hold back laughter at the ridiculous sight before him. "But I think when Master Splinter said we should work together, I don't think he meant it quite this literally…"

Not bothering to show Leo's reserve, Raph roared with laughter as he clutched his sides. "Leave it ta Mikey ta pull that interpretation outta Splinter's lessons. Oh I wish I had a camera fer that!"

"Well it worked didn't it!" said Mikey confidently. "Besides, I'm sure Don will get over it! Right Don... Don?"

Mikey turned around to see a very mad Donatello swaying slightly on the spot; his eyes glinting dangerously and he grasped his bo staff tightly.

"Heh, heh… No hard feelings, right Donnie-boy?"

**WHAP!**

"Ouch! Now Donnie…. Let's not be too hasty"

**SMACK** **THWACK!**

"YE-OUCH!" I'm sure we'll look at this and laugh- Oof"

**THUD CLUNK WHUMP!**

"Oh C'mon Don, it wasn't that bad now- Oh crap! NOT THE FACE-"

**CLONK, BANG, CRUNCH, WHAM!**

"Dude! My shell doesn't bend that way..."

**~The End XD~**

Here's hoping y'all liked it!

And if you didn't... Well, you can't please 'em all! :)

Remember: Reviews make the world go round!


End file.
